


Prompts from the Sherlolly Cafe

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tumblr the sherlollycafe (http://sherlollycafe.tumblr.com/) hosts weekly writing crops. These are my one shot contributions to this lovely little wonderfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way She Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1A: There’s something about the way Molly works and the way she moves that both distresses and delights the consulting detective.

There’s something about the way Molly works and the way she moves that both distresses and delights the consulting detective. He’s never met another person who distracts him so much.  

He had one job to do. Go into the morgue, look over a body, and report back to Lestrade what he had found and solve the case. Could he do that? No. Why? A certain pathologist was being extra distracting today.  

"I laid out the body for you." She smiled sweetly at him. "Don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair - I have a few autopsies to do this morning." He nodded once at her and she turned her back on him and started her work.  

Her movements kept catching his eye. The way she would sweep her long hair off her shoulder to keep it clean or the way her hands moved with such precision or the cute little hip swing she had as she walked across the lab.  

He cleared his throat trying to clear his head.  

"All done?" She asked. 

"Yes. Thank you." He turned on his heal at once and was gone.  

————

"Sherlock?" Her small voice filled the flat. There was no response. She smiled to herself and set about making a clean space in the kitchen.  

A little while later she had managed to clean enough of the kitchen to be useful for her to make dinner. She was about to start chopping the veggies when Sherlock dragged himself up the stairs.  

"What are you doing?" He stared at her and the clean kitchen.  

"Making dinner. What does it look like?" He shrugged as she started chopping - it was an elegant movement if ever such a thing could be called that. "You solved the case?" 

"Of course." He said as she swept a pile of carrots into the large pot in one movement.  

"I figured you would have. I knew you would be hungry too." She pointed the knife at him with a smirk and went back to chopping.  

His eyes stayed glued to her. She moved around the kitchen like she was dancing - smooth and easy. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He was done with the case and could let the distraction in.  

He wrapped his arms tight around her waist as she laid the knife down.  

"Mrs. Holmes - the way you move!" He nuzzled her neck. "You are a rather big distraction." She giggled and ran her fingers through his untamed curls.  

"So are you." She said as she kissed him, the veggies all but forgotten. 


	2. Molly's Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1B: Molly in labor

Sherlock: What if something goes wrong? 

Molly: We are in a hospital full of doctors. We will be fine.  

Sherlock: What if she has two heads? 

Molly: Pretty sure we would have seen that on the scan.  

Sherlock: What if she only has nine fingers? 

Molly: I think you can still teacher her how to play the violin.  

Sherlock: What if she  _hates_  the violin? 

Molly: That really wont be the end of the world.  

Sherlock: What if she is a he?! 

Molly: Then we name him after your father instead of your mother.  

Sherlock: What if she -  

Molly: SHERLOCK! SHUT UP! 

Sherlock: *stares at her in surprise* 

Molly: Unless you are going to push this baby out of your va-who-whoo, shut up and sit down.  

Sherlock: *sits down next to Molly and takes her hand* I love you. 

Molly: *rolls her eyes and kisses him on the cheek* I love you too. 


	3. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2A: Ice Skating  
> (This is my first ever shot at writing Teen!Lock)

"I don’t know about this." Sherlock stared down at the rental skates on his feet. He had never been ice skating before and didn’t want to make a fool out of himself on his first date with Molly. 

"You’ll be fine." She smiled at him and reached her hands down to help him stand. He gave her an uncertain smile and laced his fingers with hers as she pulled him onto the ice. 

He felt unsteady as he glided along slightly behind Molly, clenching her hand. His eyes darted between his feet and their hands as other couples, kids from school, and parents whirled around them. 

"You’re doing great!" She said finally drawing his attention up to her face and off of his feet and their hands. The second a genuine smile spread across his face he felt himself starting to lose his balance. His feet started moving all over the place and he flung his arms about. Instead of letting go of Molly’s hand, ensuring she stayed standing, he gripped her tighter and brought her down with him in a big heap. 

There were a few giggles from passing by kids and Sherlock’s face was beat red. He watched as the kids moved away from them and realized the giggling had only gotten louder. He looked at Molly, whose legs were tangled with his, and realized the giggling was coming from her. Her scarf had gotten flipped up over her head like a long flat hat. 

"Are you okay?" She finally asked as she removed herself from their tangled mess and stood up. "Did I cut you with my blade?" He looked down at his trousers and found a small hole near his calf. 

"Only the fabric." He said still sitting on the ice with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

"Good. Come on." She helped him to his feet and led him over to the side. "Want to go around one more time?" He really didn’t; he had had enough embarrassment for one night and a hole in his favorite trousers. But how could he say no to her? The end of her nose and her cheeks were pink from the cold and her brown eyes shown with excitement - she looked beautiful. 

"Okay." He nodded yes. She took his hand again and led him around the rink, this time much slower.

"I think you are getting it!" Molly told the scared looking Sherlock. 

"Maybe." He said, just thankful that he could see the exit.

They were almost to the exit when Sherlock started to lose his balance again. As he feel he let go of Molly’s hand letting her stay up right. He felt his face heat up again despite the cold as Molly let out another little giggle. 

"Maybe next time we will just go bowling." She said as she helped him up again and led him out of the rink. 

"Next time?" He asked as he sat down on a bench. 

"Oh, well, I was hoping." She said setting down next to him. "Maybe you didn’t want to, I -"

"No!" He grabbed her hand, making her look at him. He swallowed hard. "Bowling sounds…good?" Sherlock had never been good at activities like this.

Molly gave him a small smile and leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. 

"Maybe just a study date then."


	4. I Couldn't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4A: Sherlock couldn’t sleep. He was hoping to keep Molly up with him and he knew just how to do so.

Sherlock couldn't sleep. He was hoping to keep Molly up with him and he knew just how to do so. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. She let out a small moan and snuggled into him, not opening her eyes. He nuzzled his nose into her neck eliciting another moan.

"Molly?" He whispered. 

" Mhm ?" She nodded her head slightly in response. 

Sherlock smirked and ran his hand over her stomach.  

"Molly." He purred in her ear. "My dear Molly." 

"Sherlock?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"I couldn’t sleep." He kissed her check lightly. She rolled over in place to face him. 

"So you had to wake me up?" She gave him a sleepy smile. 

"I do like your company." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well what are you going to do with me now?" She asked as she played with the waist band on his pajamas. He smirked and ran his finger under the waist band on her pants. 

"I have a few ideas." 


	5. A week in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5C: Taylor Swift- “Jump Then Fall”

_I like the way you sound in the morning_  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard  


“Good morning.” Molly smiled from her spot on the couch. Sherlock barely nodded as he sat down next to her. She placed a small kiss on his check and picked up the newspaper. “I made tea.” She hummed softly as she turned the pages. She stopped and smirked as she read. A small giggle escaped from Molly’s lips. Sherlock turned and smiled at her. Molly gave him a sideways glance. “What?”

“You in the mornings…I like the way you giggle.” He reached over and pulled her lips to his.

  
 _I like the way I can't keep my focus_  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

 

Sherlock walked around the body several times. He kept making deductions out loud while John was taking note and Lestrade kept nodding yes as if he actually understood. All Molly could do stare at his lips. She loved the way his mouth moved as he talked – she was always so mesmerized by it.

“Molly.” Sherlock said for the second time. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. “All done.” She nodded once and rolled the body away. “I’ll see you at – ” Molly cut him off midsentence by grabbing his coat and pulling him down to her level. She pulled back, smirking at him, then gave him two more small kisses.

“I’ll see you at home.”   
  
_Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'mma stay through it all  
So jump then fall

 

“Are you sure?” Sherlock furrowed his brow as he bounced his leg occasionally hitting the kitchen table.

“We have been over this a thousand times.” Molly turned the envelope over and over in her hands.

“We could still make it a surprise.” He was grasping at strings now.

“Sherlock.” Molly laced her fingers with his. “Even if we wait to find out the gender, we are still going to become parents.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry – you’ll be great and I’ll be here the whole time.” She squeezed his hand. “But we can still wait.”  
  
 _Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted  


Sherlock loved how Molly looked after they made love; her hair sprawled out over her shoulders and sticking to her face. He would run his fingers through it and kiss her body until she fell asleep – every freckle and dimple on her body. He wanted her to know her and all of her, everything about her.

  
 _I had time to think it all over_  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you  


“Molly.” Sherlock knocked on the bathroom door. He heard her sniffing but she didn’t respond. “Molly, please open the door.” He heard her blow her nose again and then feet shuffling. She opened the door and stared at him with sad eyes. “I know you loved Toby, but he was getting old.” He drew her into his arms. “And besides, in a few months we are going to have this little one to deal with.” He rubbed his hand on her swollen belly. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on his.

  
 _Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'mma stay through it all  
So jump then fall_  
 __  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

“Are you sure?” Molly furrowed her brow as she bounced her legs rapidly.

“We’ve been over this a thousand times.” Sherlock handed her the envelope.  

“We could still make it a surprise.” She sat it down and stared at it.

“If you want a surprise. Or if you want to know. Whatever you want to do.” Sherlock smiled encouragingly at her. “If you take the jump, I’ll fall with you.” She nodded and picked up the envelope.

“I want to know.” She said as she ripped it open. 


	6. Crossing Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5A: Molly knew she had crossed a line. Sherlock wasn’t talking to her and she wasn’t sure how she was going to going to change his mind.

Molly knew she had crossed a line. Sherlock wasn’t talking to her and she wasn’t sure how she was going to change his mind. She hadn’t meant to say it, she really hadn’t. It just slipped out. In her defense, Sherlock had been being overly Sherlock and her nerves were wearing thin.

She sighed as she stood at the bottom of the stairs at 221B. She knew she needed to apologize, but dreaded the smug look she knew Sherlock was going to give her when the word sorry left her lips. She climbed the stairs and used her key to unlock the door. She closed it behind her and took a deep breath before moving into the kitchen.

"I’m sorry." She said as she sat down at his kitchen table. Sherlock lowered the newspaper and looked at her quickly before raising it back up. "I didn’t mean it."

"You said it." He finally spoke to her. 

"Yes, but you used to say things all the time and…" She trailed off as Sherlock folded his newspaper with his smug look. 

"I thought we had moved past the past." He sounded aloof. 

"We have. Sorry. I just. UHHH!" Molly threw her arms in the air. "You are not helping me with this apology!"

"It’s nice to be the one on this side of an apology for once in our relationship." There was a hint of a smirk on his face. Molly pursed her lips at him and shook her head. 

"I really hadn’t meant to say it, you were just being so…annoying!" She dropped her head to the table. She heard him snickering. She looked up at him and shook her head in disbelief. 

He stood up and walked to her, sitting down on the edge of the table. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

"Do you really want me to change?" His expression changed to something very serious. 

"No. Of course not." She reached up and pushed a curl out of his face. 

"Are you going to tell me to stop being weird and act normal every time I get on your nerves?" 

"Maybe." She shrugged at him.

"Fine. Then you can’t have the ring back." He started to get up, but Molly pushed him back down. 

"I want it back." She held out of her hand. 

"Are you going to break up with me every time with have a disagreement?" 

"No! Now just, give me my engagement ring back!" Sherlock pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped the diamond on her finger where it belonged.

“Next time you want to break up with me, please don’t throw the ring, I had a bit of a search for it last night.” Molly blushed a little at his words.

"I love you."  She gave him her best ‘sorry about that’ smile.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her hard.


End file.
